I'm Always There for You
by Jish
Summary: Stan notices something is bothering Kyle. Will Kyle tell Stan? SLASH, Style Pairing, Boy x Boy. Complete.
1. The Lunchtime Meeting

Chapter 1: The Lunchtime Meeting

My name is Stan Marsh. I am thirteen years old, a freshman in South Park High, and are Super-Best-Friends with Kyle Broflovski. My other two good friends are Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman. Kyle and I tell each other everything. We have never kept secrets before. That is, until a year ago. I have been keeping something from Kyle. I'm kind of ashamed to admit this to anyone, especially my Super-Best-Friend who would probably hate me. I've been hiding the fact that I'm gay. Nobody would suspect, mostly because I'm still with that stupid slut Wendy Testaburger. I don't even like her at all, not even as a friend. She breaks up with me all the time, and I only take her back when she comes begging so people won't suspect anything. I do want to tell Kyle, though. I just don't want him to hate me. Ehh, whatever. I'm just going to bed for tonight.

I wake up from a bad dream with me telling Kyle and he tells me he never wants to talk to me again. At least it was only a dream. I get dressed for school, and I walk to the bus stop. I'm the first one there, and Kenny comes soon after. Kyle comes a minute after Kenny, and Cartman showed up right before the bus came. I speak to Kyle.

"Hi, dude!" I say to Kyle, who seems to be distracted.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Hi…" Kyle says, avoiding my eyes. Did he find out my secret?

"Wanna hang out after school today? Our teachers said they wouldn't give us homework because so we can study for our tests in a week. Are you in?" I asked him, trying to make him smile.

"Uh, sure. Sounds…fun." He said, still avoiding me.

"Great! It'll be awesome!" I say, in an obviously positive voice.

"Okay…" He says, eyes downcast. I know something's wrong. I'll ask him about it at lunch. I hope he tells me. I hate it when I see any of my friends sad, because it makes me sad. When my Super-Best-Friend is sad, I feel terrible. I feel like it's my fault because I care about him so much. There's another thing that I haven't told anyone, also him. I haven't told anyone that I also have a huge crush on my Kyle. I've liked him for over a year, since before I realized I was gay.

I have to sit through three terribly boring classes. Yawn! First class in English, BORING. 'Learning' about pronouns and the thousands of uses for commas is SO much fun. Not! I do pay attention though because I do like being smart. Next class is math, but I was improperly placed in regular math. I should I been placed in Geometry, but the school, of course, messed it up. Weird thing is that they also messed up Kyle's math class. We should have been in the same Geometry class, but they placed us in regular 9th grade math. -_- Anyway, we only had a coloring review sheet to do, easy. Third period is the most boring, U.S. History. Kyle and I are in different rooms, but the teachers share a curriculum so we do the same stuff as his class. Our teachers assigned an easy review packet for the week with a single page for each day. It was easy, but I still hate anything history. _ When that bell signaling History ended rang, I basically wan out of the door. I pack my own lunch because my family doesn't make that much money. My parents spend a lot of money on Shelly, so I don't ask for much. Besides, it doesn't make Kenny feel bad because he isn't the only one who brings his lunch anymore. So, at least something good comes out of my sister being such an ass. _

I'm the first one to sit at our usual table, and then Kenny joins soon after. Cartman comes, and Kyle follows behind, presumably he was behind Cartman in the lunch line. I'm the first one to finish, being very eager to know what's wrong with Kyle. Kyle finishes soon after, and I look at him before speaking.

"Kyle, can I talk to you alone outside?" I ask, with begging eyes.

"Uh, sure…" He says, getting up and heading for the doors which are open during lunchtime. I follow him and he stops at a tree with nobody near so we could talk. I walk up to him and look him in the eyes. "Uh, what's up dude? Is something wrong?" He asks, wondering what I wanted to talk about.

"I don't know, is there? You've been acting weird today, and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it. I hate seeing my Super-Best-Friend upset, and I wanted to help." I say, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"N-no. I haven't been acting weird at all…" Kyle says, eyes downcast once again.

"Kyle, do you really think that'll fool me? I know something's wrong, but I'm not going to force you to tell me. I only want to help; I don't want to be part of the problem." I say, letting go of Kyle's shoulder.

"No, Stan! You could never be part of the problem. I understand that you're trying to help, and I thank you for your concern. I'm just not ready to talk about it just yet. If you still want to help, I'll tell you when I'm ready." He says, looking at me with a smile.

"Of course I still want to help! I care about you Kyle. Now, are you still coming over after school for video games?" I ask, knowing what the answer will be.

"Of course! Thank you Stan!" He says, pulling me into a hug. I get some butterflies, but not enough to make my act any differently. And when we pull apart from our embrace, the bell signaling that lunch had ended rings. Our next class is the same, Biology.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Kyle says, pulling my arm as he walks to our next class. I can't wait for tonight!


	2. Nighttime Ponders

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Kyle says, pulling my arm as he walks to our next class. I can't wait for tonight!

**Chapter 2: Nighttime Ponders**

Mine and Kyle's fourth period class is a boring class, but our teacher assigned partners at the beginning of the semester and Kyle and I were matched up. This is class is easy to us, because we do work rather well with each other, which is another good thing of being Super-Best-Friends, which is getting stuff done easily and quickly so we have more time to talk and hang out. This class is Earth Science, SNORE! All we had was a review sheet on erosion, and we completed it in only ten minutes, so we talked about our plans for tonight in the remaining forty minutes of the class period.

"How about we watch a movie?" I asked, trying to make tonight seem fun for him the most.

"Sure, that sounds good. And maybe some guitar hero also?" He adds, remembering the time we got over a million points on a song.

"Awesome. We don't have a lot of time because it's not the weekend yet, but that sounds like a night-filler. It'll be a lot of fun!" I say, liking Kyle's idea. Somehow, we were planning for the rest of the time, and the bell suddenly rang to end the class.

"Bye, Stan! See you sixth period!" Kyle says as he heads to Health class for fifth period. I also have Health for fifth, but different classes, but same curriculum once again. We only have a review of the digestive system, which I complete near the end of the class because I am distracted thinking about tonight. The bell rings, and we see each other and walk with each other to the PE Building. The lockers were chosen at random, but we luckily got lockers next to each other in the same period, even with the same teacher. I quickly change, because I want to get out of there soon as possible. I get butterflies when I see Kyle with his shirt off, and he fortunately follows soon after with changing. We walk into the gymnasium, where our teacher holds class for this week. Our teacher tells us to play basketball one-on-one with someone, and Kyle and I are of course partners. I know that he will win, because he was the star player on the basket ball team last season. During our time in PE this year so far, Kyle has helped me improve a lot with my basketball skills. He sure is a great guy! The changing bell rings, so we go back and I change once again. The bell rings, signaling that school for the day has ended. We start walking to my house, and he starts talking.

"Tonight sounds like it's going to be great, Stan! Just us friends hanging out together and having a good time." Kyle says, putting an arm around my shoulders. That gets me MAJOR butterflies.

"Yup. Just be and my Super-Best-Friend. Just us." I agree, getting a little redundant.

"Come on, I can see your house. Let's hurry and get the most of our time!" And he begins running.

"Alright!" I agree and catch up to him and then run alongside him. We arrive at my doorstep, and I take out my key and unlock the door. We walk upstairs to my room, and we put our stuff down.

"You ready for the movie?" I ask, setting up the DVD Player.

"Heck yeah!" He says, getting comfortable on my bed. I soon follow after, and then hit start on the movie's menu. We watch _Gladiator_, and we both think it was really good. We then go downstairs and turn on Guitar Hero. We play a couple of songs, and then go back up to my room to watch TV and talk.

We turn on an episode of Terrance and Phillip, and we begin laughing after a couple of minutes, still very amused by potty humor. We watch in silence for a few minutes until he speaks.

"Um, Stan?" He asks, seemingly nervous.

"Yeah dude?" I ask, hoping he talks about his issue.

"This is about what happened earlier. I'm ready to talk about my issue now." He says, looking scared.

"I'm always there for you, Kyle. You're my best friend. You can tell me anything." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that, Stan. But I'm still scared. But anyway, I've been having these weird feelings for someone, but I don't know what they mean."He finally admits. Is he saying he has a crush?

"What do you mean?" I ask, pretty sure about what he means.

"I mean that whenever I'm near this person, I get these weird feeling in my stomach, and I get light-headed around them occasionally." He elaborates.

"Kyle, it sounds like you're crushing on somebody!" I say, poking at his abdomen, and he laughs and the tickles coming from the pokes.

"R-really?" Kyle says, looking scared.

"Yeah, is that bad?" I ask, concerned.

"Actually, it kind of is." He says, now looking sad once again.

"Why? Is it a bad person? Who is it?" I ask, even more concerned now.

"I'd-I'd rather not say, at least not yet. Is that alright?" He asks, looking into my eyes.

"Of c-course, Kyle. Just know that I'm here for you." I say, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I do know that, Stan." He says, and looking at his phone for the time. "H-hey, would you look at that. It's getting pretty late, I better go now!" He says, quickly getting his stuff and then leaving, in turn leaving me pondering why he left so suddenly. It was only six o'clock. He always stays until at least eight, and his mother says come back before ten, so I know something is seriously bothering him. Gosh! I wish I knew! I feel so useless. My Super-Best-Friend is in pain, and I can't help in any way except be there when he wants to talk. Why did I have to have this big crush on him? I feel terrible, but there's nothing I could do. I can't even talk to anyone about this, I just feel so alone all of the time. But I do wonder who is Kyle crushing on, and why is it a bad thing? Everyone gets crushes. Maybe he thinks it's bad because maybe it's with a boy? No, I'm just wishing things would happen when they obviously won't. Why does life have to be so hard? Why can't everyone be accepted for who they are?

I walk to my bed, and get dressed in my pajamas. I know I'm not like most kids my age, but for other reasons besides the obvious one. What do most kids my age think about? They think about games, friends, and grades if they care about school. Yeah, I think about all of that stuff, but I also think deeper than that. Most kids don't care that much about the well being of other people, because they don't know how much someone can be in pain just by through what they're thinking. I just wish someone could notice something's wrong and would talk to be about it. And that's when I shed my first silent tear of the night. I cry every night, because I'm all alone.

What kind of friend am I if I can't even trust Kyle to not hate me? I'm such a hypocrite. Gosh! Why does this have to be me? I try so hard to be a good person, but I have such terrible thoughts. At this point, I'm crying a lot, but still silently. I continue crying, until I fall asleep with a face full of wet tears. Goodnight.

**A/N: Thank you, KTDLover, for writing that comment about Stan keeping things bottled up. It gave me the idea to write what he feels at a time where he's alone and is left thinking.**


	3. Brother and Friend Reunion

**A/N: In this story, Ike is only two years younger than Kyle. It will make sense later on in the chapter.**

**Stan's P.O.V**

"Of c-course, Kyle. Just know that I'm here for you." I say, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I do know that, Stan." He says, and looking at his phone for the time. "H-hey, would you look at that. It's getting pretty late, I better go now!" He says, quickly getting his stuff and then leaving, in turn leaving me pondering why he left so suddenly.

**Chapter 3: Brother and Friend Reunion**

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

I get out of the house as fast as I can. I don't even know why, but I feel like he can read my mind with those kind and caring eyes. I do realize that I'm just making him even more worried, but it's not fair. Why does he even care about me? I'm a disgrace to everyone. I don't deserve his kindness. Here I am, fleeing from my [Super-] Best-Friend's house, practically in tears, wondering why he even cares about me. I said it once, and I'll say it again. I'm a disgrace to everyone. I'm a disgrace to my friends, my family, and my religion. I'm just a failure at everything I do, everything I try. I don't even know why I bother anymore, it's all pointless. I'm already at my house, and I practically run into the door, opening it as fast as I could without stopping at all. I quickly run upstairs to go to my room, but I pass by my adopted Canadian brother, Ike. He sees me, and then stares at my moving figure as I rush into my room, closing the door. I jump into my bed, on the verge of tears when I hear someone knocking on my door. *Knock, knock, knock*.

"Kyle? Can I come in?" My brother Ike says.

"Why would you want to do that?" I ask, even closer to crying.

"Because I can tell something's wrong, and I care about you. You're my brother." Ike says, making me feel a little better somehow.

"Sure." I say, and he walks in and then closes the door again. He walks over to me and the first thing he does is give me a big hug.

"What was the hug for?" I ask, confused.

"So you know that I'm here for you and that I care about you." He says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" He responds, obviously confused.

"Why do you care about me? I'm a disgrace to everyone." I say, about to start crying again.

"Kyle! Don't say that! You're my brother, and I love you. You mean so much to me. I'll always love you, Kyle. Please, don't speak about yourself like that." He pleads, looking sad. Now I feel even worse about making him sad.

"But I feel like I'm worthless. You shouldn't even care about me. Nobody should. I'm just a waste of space and air." I say, probably making him feel even worse. I don't want to make him feel bad, but he's the one making me say what I feel.

"But you're not! You don't know how much you mean to people. You mean so much to me, and that's not just because you're my brother. You're my role model. When I feel bad, I think of reasons to not be sad. The one that makes me happy again is that you want me to be happy, and I don't want to make you sad. And our parents love you so much. But it's not just our family that cares about you. Are you forgetting Stan?" Ike says, making me feel even sadder, yet a little better at the same time.

"Why would he care about me? I'm not anything special." I say, not wanting to think of Stan right now.

"You may not think you're special, Kyle, but Stan thinks you are. He cares about you because he thinks you're special." Ike says, making me think.

"But why does he think I'm special?" I ask, wanting to know.

"I honestly don't know what he thinks, Kyle. You're going to have to ask him about it if you want to know." He says, making me realize that he's right.

"Thank you, Ike. Even though you're my younger brother, I also look up to you. I'm glad that we can have a mature conversation and nothing will change." I say, hugging Ike.

"I'm glad too. I love you, Kyle." He says, hugging back.

"I love you too, Ike. Now, go do your homework." I say, jokingly.

"Aww! I don't wanna! But I will for you. Bye Kyle." He says, leaving the room. When he's gone, I decide to call Stan in an hour or so. I just don't know why I feel like this. Stan is my best friend, and I basically blew him off because I'm just too scared to tell him my feelings. I'm too scared to tell him that I'm gay. Yes, I am gay. If anyone knew, they'd hate me. I am raised to be Jewish by 100% Jewish parents. If they find out, they will call me names, call me a disgrace to my religion, and worst, they will call me a disgrace to themselves. People at school will call me a 'fag,' even though we got the definition officially changed. My best friend will hate me, my parents will hate me, and my brother will hate me. Everyone will hate me. I will only be remembered as the 'Faggy Jew Kid' because that's what I am. That's what I feel I am. It's even worse that I have the hugest crush on my best friend. Yes, I have a massive crush on Stan Marsh. That's why I didn't want to tell him anything earlier. I think I should call-

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* My cell phone starts to ring, and it's Stan calling.

"Hello?" I ask, my standard introduction when I answer the phone, even if I know who it is.

"Hi, Kyle. It's Stan. Can we talk in person? I need to tell you something." Stan says, sounding really upset.

"Of course, Stan. Can I go back to your house?" I ask, wanting to be there.

"Sure. Bye." He hangs up, sounding like he's about to cry. I immediately run over to his house, and I get there in an amazing three minutes time. I knock on the door, and he answers the door, pulling me upstairs without even saying anything. He pulls me into the room and then sits on his bed, and I follow his actions.

"Hey dude? What's wrong?" I ask, very concerned.

"Everything! Everything's wrong. I just wish I could tell someone, but there's no one to listen. I want to tell you, Kyle. I really do, but you'll hate me." He says, then falls onto his pillow and starts sobbing.

"I want to tell you something too, Stan. But you'll hate me if I tell you." I say.

"I know! Let's tell each other at the same time!" He says. I nod in agreement.

"On three. One-Two-Three-"

"I'M GAY." We both say at the same time, loud enough so we both can hear it across the hallway, even though we're right in front of each other. "What? You are too?" We both say at the same time again. "Yes." We, once again, say at the same time.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing. I can finally be myself around you." Stan says, smiling widely.

"Me too. I hated hiding myself around you." I say, smiling equally.

"This is so great!" We say at the same time, and then we hug. We pull apart, and then he suddenly pulls me into a hard kiss, full of care, passion, and love. He pulls apart and looks at me.

"I really like you." He says.

"Wow…" I say. [Not really, just needed a way to end the chapter.]

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have a lot of stuff going on in my life, and it's hard to find time to write this. Also, isn't Ike such an awesome brother? He's awesome! Anyway, please review! Bye.**


	4. Boyfriends and Happiness

**A/N: Sorry for the massive wait. Life is hard, but here is the final chapter.**

**Kyle's P.O.V**

"This is so great!" We say at the same time, and then we hug. We pull apart, and then he suddenly pulls me into a hard kiss, full of care, passion, and love. He pulls apart and looks at me.

"I really like you." He says.

**Chapter 4: Boyfriends and Happiness**

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

"I really like you too." I say. We look at each other, and I pull him into a warm embrace. I now realize it. This is what happiness truly is. Being with the one I care about is happiness. I now realize that I also have a duty. My duty is to protect him. To love him, to care for him, to protect him, and to be there for him all the time is my duty.

"I'm always there for you." I say to him. He looks at me, knowing what I mean.

"I'm always there for you too, Kyle." He says.

"Stan, will you be my boyfriend?" I ask, knowing what the answer is already going to be.

"Of course. Kyle, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks.

"Of course."

This is it. This is happiness. We are boyfriends. We are together. We are happy. We will stay happy forever. This is never going to end.

"Come with me. Trust me." I say, him nodding. I take him to my most secret place.

"It's beautiful!" He says, astonished.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are." I say, then followed by a kiss. A kiss that is full of love, care, passion, and happiness.

We are one.

**A/N: I know it's short. But it's done. I think it's the perfect ending. Review!**


End file.
